Beyblade - Episode 17
is the seventeenth episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Summary The final match of the Asian Beyblade Tournament reaches an uncertain conclusion when Tyson and Lee’s decisive battle ends in a draw. The resulting sudden death session between Ray and Lee rekindles the pair's old hometown grievances. Ray manages to defeat Lee and the two of them make up and renew their friendship. Plot It's time for the deciding match of the Asian finals! It's Tyson VS. Lee. The two most powerful bladers on each team are going at it. The field they must battle on is a Desert like field, so that just makes the battle even harder. The first round begins; Lee really shows what he's made of with his powerful bit beast Galeon. He attacks Tyson head on and pushes him so much that it knocks his blade out of the ring! Round 1 goes to Lee! Kenny and Kai help Tyson figure out a new strategic maneuver against Lee. The 2nd round begins and Lee tries the same attack again, but this time Tyson is ready and tricks Lee into going into the quicksand, thus giving Tyson the 2nd round win! Lee is pretty ticked off at this. His rage is much worse and unpleasant than Gary's. It's now time for the final battle, and Lee gives everything he's got into it! Dragoon and Galeon go head on in an ultimate clash of powers in the air; it's like some big tornado. Finally the beyblades fall, and they both land out of the ring!!! So a tie breaker is to be held. Tyson is about to go to the ring, but Ray tells him that it's his fight. So the final showdown is former captain vs. current captain of the white tigers! Ray VS. Lee! The battle starts and Lee is putting everything he's got into smashing Ray and getting his bit beast Driger. Lee uses all of his teammate's attacks against Ray in an ultimate assault. The battle goes down to the wire, but Ray tells Lee that he has learned so much since he left his old team about Beyblading. Ray tells Driger to attack and Lee loses!!! The Bladebreakers have won the Asian Tournament, and now they are going to the American tournament! Major Events *Tyson is given the Dragoon Shooter as his new launcher. *Tyson battles Lee to a draw. *Ray steps up to face Lee in the sudden death match and wins, reconciling with the White Tigers. *The Asian Beyblade Tournament comes to an end, with the Bladebreakers as the victors. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Mr. Dickenson *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Driger S (Ray's) *Galeon Attacker (Lee's) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Lee (Galeon Attacker) = Lee and Galeon *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Lee (Galeon Attacker) = Tyson and Dragoon *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Lee (Galeon Attacker) = Draw *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Lee (Galeon Attacker) = Ray and Driger Gallery tumblr_ouhdq2Rk0L1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouhdq2Rk0L1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ouhdq2Rk0L1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ouhd28dEkZ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouhdbdvA1I1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouhe20BgJl1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouhe20BgJl1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_oufw38qoCf1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oufvthzG991w4q252o1_1280.png Lee28.png MaxTyson06.png 62f0bf5228_33524779_o2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series